


Carl Grimes

by BeautyCanHurt



Series: The Walking Dead Character Profiles (And Chat Rooms) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carl Grimes - Freeform, Carl Poppa, GO WALKING DEAD!, I Hope It Turns Out Great, I hope yours do, I worked so hard on this, Might Be Updated, Most Will Though, Okay it will be, Some Browsers Might Not Be Able To See All Of It, Usernames, profiles, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyCanHurt/pseuds/BeautyCanHurt
Summary: The profile of Carl Grimes in the story Texts Are Taking Over The World. Need to read that story all the way in order for it to make sense.





	1. CarlPoppa

# CarlPoppa

** Bio: **

Hello! My name is Carl. This is my profile. Duh. Please be nice.

**[Chat](/works/20954957/chapters/49822301)**

**[Message](/works/20954957/chapters/49822679)**

**[Add Friend](/works/20954957/chapters/49822919)**

POSTS

**Posted: Sept. 02, 2018 1:21pm** CarlPoppa Back to school soon! Better get ready people! 

_Comments:_

[SophiaKat](/works/20955728/chapters/49824191): Eek! Can't wait! 

EnidGreenie: You sure _you're_ ready, Carl? ;) 

RonTheGreat: Awesome


	2. Chat

  
**[SophiaKat](/works/20955728/chapters/49824191)**

Hi Carl!

**[CarlPoppa](/works/20954957/chapters/49822070)**

@SophiaKat Sophia, hey!

**[SophiaKat](/works/20955728/chapters/49824191)**

@CarlPoppa Are you busy?

**[CarlPoppa](/works/20954957/chapters/49822070)**

@SophiaKat Too busy to text? Nah. What do you want? :)

**[SophiaKat](/works/20955728/chapters/49824191)**

@CarlPoppa I was wondering if tomorrow you can come with me to the pet shelter and help me volunteer. Just for tomorrow. It's @ 5:30pm-6:00pm so we'll only be there for about thirty minutes.


	3. Message

From: EnidGreenie@UsernamePalace.com

Subject: Just here to say hi

To: CarlPoppa@UsernamePalace.com

Caaaarrrrlllll!!!!!!!!! Sophia's birthday is coming up!!!!!! We need to do something!!!!!!

**[Reply](/works/20954957/chapters/49864277)**


	4. Add Friend

# 

#  **Friend Request sent!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Calm down, no real friend request was sent. Just making it real!


	5. Message

From: CarlPoppa@UsernamePalace.com

Subject: Re: Just here to say hi

To: EnidGreenie@UsernamePalace.com

Let's give her a special presant! :D 

**Reply**


	6. . . .

#  Dancing Dogs are Taking Over the World

"Dancing dogs are now taking over the world," Scientist Goin Comando states. "Studies now say that these dancing dogs are becoming more and more popular as time goes by." Seeing how much times animals are taking over the internet, we can't blame people from freaking out about how much dancing dogs there are. "This needs to stop," Professor McCandycan said. "I don't know how, but these [dancing dogs] have to be stopped." Who knows when these dogs will finally take over. Unfortunately, this could "end the world as we know it." -Scientist Goin Comando  



End file.
